Starshot Levelworld!
Welcome to SSLW!!! The reboot. Pretty much now we're going back to the original format. What do I mean? SSLW format. Just a little more RULES. Storyline Essentially, it's Star Day of Cosmon (the new Starli). In Starday, everyone collects the stars that land on Earth and drop it through the Star Holes at the heart of their village. The more stars they get, the more gifts they get, but a little twist is that it's FAMILY time, not go out and get the gifts time. More soon. Rules #Swearing's not allowed. #OP characters are not allowed. #Don't forget this is not in the original format. #I'm the only one who can name the waves and worlds. However, sometimes, you get to name the Super Waves. Or, if I run out of ideas you can name the waves. #People have character usages, y'know. Don't be the Kidsy of SSLW. #*If you don't get what I mean, he pretty much likes using our characters without permission, for example characters going into full on oblivion. #I have school, so please don't rush me. I may get out late on the other hand, so don't expect to see me like in... 5:00 PM something in your timezone. #You don't get to change the colors of elements. Nor do you get to HIGHLIGHT IT. Elements Running out of element names, so some may sound lame or confusing. Or returning. #Balance: The element for NEUTRAL ENEMIES. #Tinder: Fiery characters. #Radiance: Light-related. #Verdure: Related to plants and such. Vegetation. #Gutter: Balls! BOUNCY BALLS! #Saga: Weird naming but related to the medieval times. #Umbra: DARKNESS! This is WIP... don't scream at me or anything. Characters 'TSRITW' 'Bloonbusters' youstilldon'tknowjack.png|'Jack Inthebox', the One You Don't Know 1 {beginning} (???) 'Mr. Yokai' Hexadroid.PNG|'Hexadroid', Nickname Unknown 1 {beginning} (???) 'BattleReviews' 'EDOS (Every-Day Objects Squad)' 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|'Battery', the EDOS Leader 1 {beginning} (Galvanic) ''World 1: Pasturin'' ''INTRO 1: Pasturin, Stuff. I'mnotdead.png|''I've lived a good long life! I've loved, I've laughed, but what I missed most of all was my sweet little goat. Aww.png|''Jill, oh, bahhhh!!!!!!!!!! Bahhhhhhhh!!!!!'' Hexadroid.PNG|''HELLORX. I AM HEXADROID!'' Jack!.jpg|Isn't it weird that none of us have revealed elements? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|What? No electric type? Then what am I supposed to be? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|(gains Galvanic type) Yay! youstilldon'tknowjack.png|Should we start now? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Nope. You're missing your Balance type. 8AD44E60-FCC7-48C0-AFBF-C0FE4F2CD21A.jpeg|''I AM NOT AN ENEMY!!!!!'' 18AA5A8F-3ED2-4F81-9D8B-CE547D4E9085.jpeg|Anyway, I just wanna say something... CA884B5A-2D4A-4EE1-8663-3E72C1657E43.jpeg|MʊUʊSʊTʊAʊNʊGʊS 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|But that doesn't mean you cannot get a Balance type. Jack!.jpg|Come on! It literally says right there: "The element for NEUTRAL ENEMIES." Fwb.png|''YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL.'' 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|That's likely a typo. Jack!.jpg|Pretty sure it’s NOT! I’m just waiting for the brainy element! 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|How are jack-in-the-boxes related to brains? And don't you "You don't know Jack" me, because there is an ambiguous meaning to that. 18AA5A8F-3ED2-4F81-9D8B-CE547D4E9085.jpeg|Well, I am intelligent, and... C3BD96DF-E885-4C82-9BFC-478E242687CE.png C91CBC55-627E-4326-9BC6-349E3C220A33.jpeg|What? I like that phrase. 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|You're not intelligent. 4BD32AF4-A0CB-4E49-A09A-726809356702.jpeg|(overheats Battery and both explode) 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|(gets revived) You're more of a fire type. I'mnotdead.png|When will MrYokai return? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|So... any subjects we can talk about at this moment? Category:Starshot Levelworld!